


Know When To Hold Your Tongue

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, I dunno what else to tag, Kousuke fucked up, Kousuke made Shin-Ae cry, Smol argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: An intense blue gaze was locked onto the young woman walking on the sidewalk. One pale hand rested on the steering while the other arm was propped on the car door, formed into a fist, supporting the head which rested upon it.Another five minutes of walking and she eventually broke out into sprint.The revving of the engine of the car behind her indicated that it was giving chase.





	Know When To Hold Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> All of my works are imported from the I Love Yoo Amino. Come join us on the dark side.

  
  


Boot-clad feet made their way down the sidewalk. 

 

The moon shone brightly in the cloudless sky, forming a halo of silver on the crown of the brunette’s hair.

 

She exhaled a puff of air which resulted in the immediate condensation of her breath being blown away into the still night.

 

The crisp night air bit at the tips of her ears and her now red cheeks. She stuffed her hands deeper into her coat pockets and buried her nose deeper into the scarf woven around the expanse of her neck, trudging on.

  
  


Dim headlights illuminating the darkness before her made her falter in her steps.

 

That damn car was still following her.

 

She chanced a glance behind her shoulder and let out a tsk.

 

She thought she had lost it by taking a series of winding streets and cutting corners, yet it still found her.

 

She shrugged and continued forward.

 

On cue, the car continued with its snail-like pace, trailing behind her.

  
  


An intense blue gaze was locked onto the young woman walking on the sidewalk. One pale hand rested on the steering while the other arm was propped on the car door, formed into a fist, supporting the head which rested upon it.

  
  


Another five minutes of walking and she eventually broke out into sprint.

  
  


The revving of the engine of the car behind her indicated that it was giving chase.

  
  


She increased her speed, the wind was slapping her face as she made her way down the street.

  
  


The car easily caught up to her.

  
  


An aggravated growl escaped her throat.

  
  


She couldn’t outrun it.

  
  


How could she? It was a damn sports car.

  
  


Her sprint slowed to a jog and eventually a casual stride once more.

 

She ran a hand through her brown tresses and sighed.

 

She spotted a bus stop ahead of her and went to sit on the bench, hunched over.

 

The car pulled up in front of the bus stop and its driver shut off the engine and stepped out.

 

A pair of brown Oxfords made its way into her line of vision.

  
  


“I was wondering when you were going to stop trying to run away.”

  
  


“I’m not in the mood, Kousuke.” Shin-Ae said with a sigh.

 

“Come home.” he said in a soft voice.

 

She grit her teeth and clenched her fists. “I don’t feel comfortable being around you right now.”

  
  


He took a seat beside her anyway.

  
  
  


His mind went back to the conversation they had earlier that night which had turned sour by his doing.

  
  


_ He had just gotten home from a particularly stressful day at work and Shin-Ae was doting on him like usual. _

 

_ “How was work honey?” Shin-Ae had asked. _

 

_ “It was one of those stressful days.” He replied. _

 

_ “Well, how about you take a vacation, even if its short.” She offered. “ You need the rest. You’re always working yourself to the bone.” _

 

_ “I can’t, my presence at the company is of utmost importance.” He said. _

 

_ Shin-Ae rested her chin on the palm of her hand, raising an eyebrow. “Yea, but your presence at home with your  _ wife  _ is of utmost importance as well.” She quipped. “Haven’t you said that your father wasn’t at home that much when you were young? Do you really want to be Randulph Hirahara 2.0?” She questioned. _

 

_ “Besides, I want to spend more time with my husband if its too much to ask.” _

 

_ He sighed. “I would love to but I can’t. I have priorities.” _

 

_ Shin-Ae paused.  _

 

_ She shifted upwards from the bed. “So….I’m not one of your priorities?” _

 

_ Kousuke looked at her. “You know that’s not what I meant.” _

 

_ Shin-Ae looked at him in disbelief. “What other way am I supposed to take it?!” She all but shouted. _

 

_ “Why are you making this more difficult than it actually is?” Kousuke questioned. _

 

_ “I want to spend time with my husband who apparently prioritizes his job over me. Is it wrong to want to spend a little more time with you other than the weekends and the few hours you’re home before you have to report to work again?” She asked, sounding a bit hurt. _

 

_ “I have the weight of the company on my shoulders. I cannot take vacations as I please. I work hard to earn money that your father couldn’t in his entire lifetime-” Kousuke shut his mouth then and there. _

 

_ He’d done it now. _

 

_ Shin-Ae’s mouth hung open. She stared disbelievingly at her husband. _

 

_ Had he really just said that? _

 

_ Her lip trembled and shifted her gaze. _

 

_ She couldn’t bare to look at him. _

 

_ “Darling.” Kousuke started. _

 

_ Shin-Ae raised her hand, immediately shutting him up. “You’ve said enough.” Her voice was void of emotion. _

 

_ She got up from the bed and exited the room. _

  
  


_ Kousuke exhaled and brushed his hand down his face. _

 

_ He royally fucked up. _

 

_ A few moments later he heard the front door open and slam closed. _

 

_ He rushed towards the bedroom window and saw Shin-Ae making her way down the street. _

  
  


_ He hastily slipped back on his work shoes and sprinted towards his car, keys in hand. _

  
  


_ That unsavory comment might haunted him the whole time he was following Shin-Ae in his car. _

  
  


He glanced at the side of him and noticed that his wife was trying to avoid eye contact with him at all costs.

 

“Shin-Ae, honey. I’m deeply sorry for that comment I made earlier.” He grabbed her hand and held it before she could pull away.

 

“I’m also sorry for making it seem as though I prioritize work over you. I’ll be completely honest, work does need me but I’ll try to make acommodations so that it won’t keep me away from you for lengthy periods of time.”

 

Shin-Ae turned her head and looked at him. “It’s not only about spending time with me Kousuke. Like I said before, you’re working yourself to the bone. You need to take a break once in a while.

 

You’re always talking about being stressed and I don’t want to see you hospitalized, or even worse, because of it.” She said, her eyes becoming glassy with tears.

 

Kousuke looked at his wife. Silent tears began to spill down her cheeks.

 

He made her cry.

 

His face made a pained expression.

 

He took the hand he was holding and pulled her forward into a bone crushing hug.

 

“What did I do to deserve you?” He asked, barely above a whisper.

 

Shin-Ae returned the embrace.

 

He pulled away from the hug after a while and looked at her.

 

“I’ll call assistant Jayce and notify him of my vacation and I’ll have Yeong-gi take charge of my duties in my absence.” He said with a smile.

 

Shin-Ae reciprocated the gesture.

 

Kousuke lead Shin-Ae back to the car and slid into the driver’s seat after she was safely on the passenger’s side.

 

“And Kousuke?” 

 

“Yes dear?”

 

“Speak of my father like that again and there’ll be hell to pay.” She said with a bright smile.

 

He grimaced. “Duly noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo for reading <3


End file.
